Taboo
by Skyfreedom
Summary: It was never right, he was born with a sin. Then she appeared, a swift glance at her fierce but kind pair of ruby eyes, he finally felt something a human would feel. But yet again, she was so high above, unreachable to him. Kaien Cross/Juuri Kuran pairing
1. Prologue

Author's notes: I haven't written anything in such a long time already. I might be getting outdated. Please don't mind me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight; it belongs to Hino Matsuri-sensei. And I do not earn any profit in writing this.

Prologue

_It was like any other day_

_But the first gust of wind is what made everything change from that second_

_The soft breeze that brought little sprinkles of raindrops to this dying dry land_

_Isolated for a long time without fertilization, a drip of this particular rain_

_Could heal it almost immediately_

_Just with the power of this gentleness_

_Would be able to rescue something unrecoverable_

_Even shooting stars wouldn't have the power to bring about this limit of a miracle_

_It wasn't like any other day_

_For merely the petals of newly blossomed flower petals attracted me for the first time_

_The floral fragrance so strange and unfamiliar_

_Something alive growing in this hopeless soil _

_Although already rich in minerals and vitamins, still lack a few things_

_Like love, compassion, care and gentleness_

_But circumstances are always something that got in the way_

_The rain would never last, and the flowers will eventually wilt_

_Even my flicker flame of unrequited love harbored for you_

_It's consider as a selfish desire, a bad omen_

_A taboo_


	2. New Moon

Chapter One

He still remembered that night. The first time he noticed a new moon.

In a room located at the Hunters Association's dorm, a male woke up suddenly. He brushed his caramel-colored hair back and desperately tried to control his uneven breathing. Drops of cold sweat were trickling down his forehead, leaving trails of numbness. Trying to remember about his nightmare, but not about the time before he was taken in by the Association, Kaien Cross fell back down on his bed, having a clearer mind now. He covered both his eyes with his left arm, as if the darkness in the room wasn't enough for him. His thoughts swirled back to the nightmares he was having lately. A smirk formed in his beautiful face. These dreams he rarely have that always leave him exhausted in the end were starting to get really interesting. No matter how hard an effort he made to remember them, he just couldn't. It made him want to challenge it even more.

And without any reasons, memories of that particular day he tried to seal away once will come back to haunt him. Turning seventeen next year, he would become a fully fledged vampire hunter. As the coming of age draws nearer, he could feel his energy and stress pilling up. The boring excitement just grows in him day by day. He would finally be acknowledged as a vampire hunter, and the ambition he had would be fulfilled at last.

Despite having the intention to protect his kind, Kaien Cross despises those sinful creatures. It was their existence that leaded to too many incidents of innocent blood spilled. It was wrong for them to drain other's blood to retain their life, it was wrong for them to live in this world, to co-exist with something as defenseless as humans. They were too beautiful, too attractive, and too dangerous. On top of the community of those blood-draining creatures, lies the position of purebloods. Clenching his teeth at the thought of them, he remembers that it is by the power of the purebloods to create Level Es. The poor and ill fated once-human vampires that lost their conscience due to the mere bite of a pureblood, plainly just being used as a war weapon during an unnecessary war long time ago, the thought of it itself was just unfair. Even by just the subject, it had created enough passion for him to hate those cold-blooded vampires.

He got down from the bed and walked towards the window overlooking the garden. With the absence of the moon, his eyes were still quite sharp. At the end of the garden, there was a black fence, separating the hunters and the vampires. Beyond the fence, lies an ancient looking Victorian estate, which is the school for their race. He couldn't resist the urge to let out a sarcastic little chuckle. Even the interior design of the building would match the appearance of them, elegant but simple.

The only thing what Kaien Cross wouldn't understand is why the two leaders of the respective clans would allow two opposing schools built just beside each other. And what more are those vampires and some of the hunters were getting really friendly. Even as a student, he felt humiliated sometimes when he would happen to come across some of his partners talking, laughing, or even eating with them in the rounds. Sometimes, he wonders if he might be a little prejudiced. But after all, they are the ones that made any trace of happiness disappear from his life. If he was prejudiced, then they have to feel the guilt caused by their predecessors.

He smiled to himself again. But, you wouldn't really know what is actually going on in the minds of that race now. For all you may know, they would be plotting how to return and seize control again one day. Although that idea would probably never happen, it was just an assumption that he had blandly made. Vampires were not really active during daylight, so mostly, they have their book based studies during then. The time when they're really active, is during the night, where they would sometimes practice controlling their powers and special abilities, or so he had heard them say one day.

And now, during night, he would sometimes watch them walking around their side of the garden, doing all the things a human would do. Their sounds, however, did not seem to bother the sleeping hunters, as if there is a soundproof barrier where the fence was built. He did not check out no doubt he is curious, as he hates the scent of them on the other side. Sometimes, he wonders why he would be watching them, even allowing himself to be delighted. It's just something he did automatically, something that can't be avoided.

Tonight, he expects to see the same scene with the same group of vampires again. Cross was about pull back the curtains and go back to sleep when his eyes met hers for the first time.

Even if it was from a distance, he could see her as though he was right in front of him. That girl was standing with posture and grace, wearing a silk dress of light pink. Her long and thick brown hair was slightly swaying to the course of the breeze, which he obviously cannot feel. There was something about her ruby eyes that caught his attention more then her hair or body. It was a pair of brilliant crimson-colored eyes, fierce and stern but kind and gentle looking. After locking his gaze with her for a while, he was startled as he saw her stern expression gradually soften, and her full lips carved into a warm smile. He thought she looked like an angel for a while.

But when he saw her walking nearer to the black fence he hadn't notice back then, everything fell into place again. The fact that she is a vampire came to his head and the smile formed unconsciously disappeared. The female's eyebrow followed her frown as someone was walking behind her. He didn't bother to continue seeing and close the curtains abruptly; burying his face in his pillow as soon as he got to his bed.

He felt his cheek went hot a little when the image of her beautiful face came back to his mind. For a moment, she made him feel shy for the first time. Those calm eyes and smile were mesmerizing. He simply could not see any longer, afraid that he might become like his classmates and get addicted to their race. Trying to ward of those improper thoughts, he quoted something once again he would never quite remember but left a big impact for him in the future before drifting back to sleep. He was relieved that the nightmares did not come and bother him back again.

The few words that came to his mind before he sleep left him a sense of regret although he doesn't know why.

"Even the new moon couldn't hide her inhuman beauty, the fact that she's a vampire like them."

Author's Notes: I don't know whether this chapter is good enough to be a chapter. Please Read and Review. I need some comments to improve and continue. Thank you for reading.


End file.
